Pride Comes Before A Fall
by LittleMissRockerChick
Summary: She had it all.  The looks, the guy, the life.  But the it all fell away.  And when she has the chance to get it back, and have revenge on those who spoiled it all, not even her prince is safe.  And believe me, a ruthless Moth is a deadly Moth.
1. Walkout

**AN: This is set when Sabrina is 15 and Daphne is 10. Red has aged according to Daphne b/c of their sisterhood thing I that think exists. Puck has aged according to Sabrina b/c of the love neither of them has yet admitted sharing with the other. Moth has aged according to Puck because of her unrequited love for him. Basil is 6.**

The breeze whipped her dark hair across her neck. The sun burned onto her pale skin. As she breathed a sigh of relief, her brain was already leaving these petty joys behind, focusing instead on the task ahead of her. There would be time to take pleasure in the meaningless twittering of birds later. After her mission was complete. After the others were… disabled.

Out of commission.

Unthreatening.

Eliminated.

She allowed herself a small chuckle as she gathered her focus, calling her minions to her. _They will pay,_ she thought. _They will pay dearly for what they did to me._ She tossed her long dark hair across her shoulder, Hollywood-style, and walked down the path leading from the Faerie Specialized Containment Facility (the FSCF) to the custom-built Ferrari Enzo she had had delivered the previous week. She rather liked this car, it much more glamorous that the diesel-engine Toyota Corolla she had been delivered to FSCF in. It was particularly appropriate for what she needed to do.

As she climbed into the rear seats of the just-off-the-line coupé, she took one last look at the place that had been her home for nearly five years. _I will _never_ return to that hideous rat-hole,_ she vowed. And then:_ Look at my nails! I really need a mani-pedi_.

But she never did get her manicure. It is really hard for one to do her nails when one is chasing down the cause of one's need for a mani-pedi. But that would be dealt with shortly. And then off to the _peau neuve __de la haute couture._

She almost laughed when she reminded herself of the abbreviated length of this job. It really would not take that long. As the swine Sabrina Grimm was soon to realise, she was very, very displeased with her, and the other despicable humans and fairies who had despoiled her plan.

And as most victims of her wrath knew well, a displeased Moth was a malicious Moth. And a malicious Moth was a dangerous Moth.

**Like it? Review! Don't like it? Review! Just don't care? Review! Read any other good stories? Review! Think this is real annoying? REVIEW!**

**-LittleMissRockerChick**


	2. Filler Chapter

**Thankyou Reviewers!**

**Disclaimer: I didn't get my birthday wish, so… nup don't own it. Oh, and this is on a Monday. **

_The lights… the noise… the little red-and-white flowers…and the shouts… of panic… of enjoyment. And the little man… laughing… at her… coming closer… closer… closer. He was saying her name… Sabrina… Sabrina… Sabrina…_

"Sabrina! Sabrina, you're having nightmares again! Wake UP!" Daphne was standing over her, looking slightly worried. Sabrina's blonde hair was messed up, like she had been rolling around in her sleep. Her face played host to a scared, uncertain look that contrasted dramatically with her strong cheekbones and matching charisma.

Sabrina opened her eyes, and for a moment it seemed as though the usual stubborn, sarcastic blueness had vanished, and in her eyes was the scared nine-year-old whose parents hadn't come home. It was worrying, her expression was.

Daphne shook her doubts out of her head. No, this is Sabrina the fifteen-year-old, not Sabrina the nine-year-old.

"Da-a-a-phne! I told you not to come into my room!" Sabrina yawned. The memory of the dream was already receding, as dreams are apt to do. But still uncertainness lingered over her, as if an old enemy was awake. This of course, was true.

The kitchen was a chaos of sound, movement and colour. Puck had taken it upon himself to start the day with as much noise as was humanly (of fairiely) possible. His loud demands for a wild boar meat, truffle and ketchup sandwiches were, for once, barely heard over the din of clashing plates, Elvis the self-appointed fire-alarm and, well, everyone yelling.

As soon as she walked down to breakfast, Sabrina knew that nobody was going to get any eating done. Well, she wasn't. Then again, she hardly ate anything at home. But really, for the past four years she had been forced to listen to this practically suffocating noise everyday, Sabrina thought she deserved one day of peace. So, being Sabrina, she screamed, "WILL EVERYBODY SHUT UP!" And – what a surprise! – everyone stopped and looked at her. "Thankyou," she said, rather awkwardly. People did seem to listen to her when she spoke nowadays. Not like when she was twelve, when it felt like nobody understood. But it was kinda awkward, having people stare.

Puck wasn't staring because of her words. Puck, as he only admitted to even himself unconsciously, thought she was hot. Typical guy, he knew. But still. Sabrina was pretty in a way that no other girl he knew was. And this morning, she looked even cuter. Her long blonde hair was held up in a high ponytail. Her eyes were fresh, wide and blue. And if Puck hadn't thought anyone could make denim converse, black skinny jeans and a light blue GAP sweater look this good, he was sorely mistaken. Sabrina was just- no, wait. Not that trail of thought. Nu-uh. He had a girl. She would not appreciate it if she knew he was hitting on the chick he lived with.

Wow, that came out wrong.

Twenty minutes, several waffles and missing pocketful of lunch money later, all nine of them (Sabrina, Daphne, Puck, Red, Henry, Veronica, Relda and Jake) were in the car. Mr Canis/Clay would be at home, babysitting Basil. They were going to the Training Centre, which was, well, the centre of training. Ever since the battle that wiped out a lot of Ferryport Landing, a lot of different public/private buildings had been jumbled together to form one buildings, thereby splitting the cost. For example, the Training Centre was a school, information centre, martial arts gym and special classes (e.g. weaponry, how to find plants that won't kill you, nature survival skills, etc.).

When they arrived at the Training Centre, the group of Grimms separated. Sabrina, Daphne, Puck and Red went one way, to the 10-16 group, where they would be doing a mash-up of regular school, survival stuff and training. Henry, Veronica, Granny Relda and Uncle Jake went to the other group, 17+, where they did just survival skills, training and the Knitting Circle (don't ask). As the adults and kids separated, more people came rushing over to them; asking questions, delivering messages, and the like. The older peoples went directly to their class sessions, but the younger persons took a minute (or ten) to catch up after the weekend. Daphne, being Daphne was immediately swamped with her admirers. Puck was pretty much oblivious to anything that did not concern hockey, soccer, swim team or the Super Bowl. Sabrina hung out with her own group of friends, of which there were about three. Most people at the Training Centre were Everafters/descendents of Everafters or otherwise involved in magic in some way. Melizsa Lee, for example, was the daughter of a Chinese legend, the Moon Lady.

"Hey, guys, did you see the conjunction of Venus and Jupiter on Saturday night? And the stellar angle that the Hesperides made to Orion's belt -" Sara Cruise, a pretty honey-blonde-haired girl with a snubbed nose and rimless glasses framing her light blue eyes, cut short once she realised that nobody cared. Judie Black, a - black haired girl with glittery amber eyes and a straight nose, responded sarcastically, "Hey, guys, did you see the conjunction of the Blonde-ifier Machine to Sara's head on Saturday night?" Judie loved commenting on the fact that Sara was technically blonde. Sara made a fake pout-face and all four of them burst out laughing. _Yeah, _Sarina thought,_ we're weird._

**I am sorry for not updating! We moved house. Where to? I'm not telling you, you freaky weirdo!**

_**Obrigada**_**, World! -Joey**


	3. Author Note

**AN/: I am SO sorry for not updating quicker. It's taken me about a month. But we were moving. I'm not saying where! And that last chapter sucked. It's just I had a really good plot thought out and I had forgotten it after the first chapter, but now I remember! That's good!**


	4. Enter Renae, Enter Marion

**I am sorry for not updating! We moved house. Where to? I'm not telling you, you freaky weirdo!**

_**Obrigada**_**, World! –Joey**

**So yeah… I'm back! Many**

**Thanks Airene Archerway. You're nice.**

"You, you and you. Obstacle course. You, you, him and yeah, you. Knifes. You, her, him, it and you. Offensive-Defensive. What's-your-name, you and her, bow staff fighting." When Sabrina, Judie and Sara entered the 10-16 Training Room, they found their coach, Mr Smith, was already putting them in groups for the morning routines.

'Mr Smith' was actually "The Nutcracker", previously wooden soldier who had lived with his wife, Sugar, on the edge of town. He was the 10-16 Training Officer, and he was very much in charge, as he constantly reminded his… er… students.

"Black, Cruise, Grimm, Lee, take the martial arts ring. I want ten of the Striking Crane, the Waiting Tigress, the Soaring Falcon and the Flying Fish." Mr Smith looked around to see if there was anyone else to sort out. His eyes narrowed in on five or so girls standing in the corner, giggling about something and whipping their hair back.

"Frogg and Maleficent, I want you in the ring too," he barked at two girls who had looked his way and rolled their eyes.

Mr Smith turned around to make sure no one else was missed. He, unfortunately, spotted a mean-looking girl in the corner. "You too, Beast," he yelled at Natalie.

The two girls walked- no pranced towards Sabrina, Judie, Melizsa and Sara. Judie leaned in to whisper to the others, "A blonde, a brunette and a blackie. This is the beginning of a bad joke." Which, of course, set them all off again. True, though.

Bella Frogg was, as readers will already know, the daughter of the Frog Prince Natalie Beast was, as readers will also know, the brown-haired daughter of the Beauty and the Beast, a girl who didn't take nuh from no-one. Renae Maleficent was Bunny Lancaster's (aka the Wicked Queen) daughter from her first marriage. She was the sort of pretty that's been airbrushed on shampoo commercials. And yes, she was the blackie, due to her ebony hair.

"THIS is going to be fun," Sabrina said under her breath.

An hour and a half later, Sabrina, Judie and Sara exited the Training Room considerably more strained that they had entered it. Especially Sabrina, who had been the recipient of quite a few punches, especially on Natalie's part. Judie, who was an only daughter, and one of the seven swan-children from the story about the string, had six older brothers, and was able to dish out a little bit of retribution. Sara, who was Cinderella's daughter (and Mel, who was anti-violent) had a bit more trouble. But Renae and Bella mostly hung back and let Natalie pulverize the four of them, occasionally kicking when Mr Smith checked up on them.

"Ow," said Sara, who was holding her stomach and wincing, "I did not think Vans could do that much damage to a person." Judie looked at her in sympathy. "Yeah, but it's better that a punch to the ribs." Sabrina had at least five emerging bruises on her arms. "Remind me to tell Natalie that we're supposed to be doing martial arts, not punch-rounds. What do we have now?" Sara straightened her glasses and checked the timetable on the wall next to her. "Er, I have Science, Judie has English, you have History." Judie rolled her eyes. "Goodie."

History at the Training Centre wasn't as bad as History at most other places. Sabrina still had no idea who Pythagoras was, or who signed the Treaty for the Fair and Equal Treatment of Dragons. It just did not interest her. Sabrina was one of those people who lived in the present day, not in the library, studying old wars. In fact –

"Miss Grimm? Perhaps _you_ could tell us the name of the document signed by King John in 1215?" Sabrina looked blankly at their History teacher. She couldn't even remember the teacher's name; let alone what the answer to the question was. "Does anyone know the answer?" Mr History looked around at the rest of the class, most of whom shared Sabrina's views on the past. _Sara would know the answer_, Sabrina thought. Mr History drew in a bored breath and was probably about to go into some lecture that would result in her missing part of lunch, when a cough sounded and a voice spoke out from the back,

"The Magna Carta. King John signed the Magna Carta."

Sabrina turned in her seat, as did the rest of the class, to see who had spoken. There was a smallish girl that Sabrina had never seen before, right at the back of the room, wearing a blue flannel shirt over a white tee. She was looking down at her desk, scratching something into it. She kept scratching as she said, her voice rough and her tone almost challenging, "That's right, innit?"

Mr History, who was not used to getting answers, cleared his throat and said, "Yes, that is correct. What is your name, Miss…?"

The girl looked up at Mr History. She had large, electric, ultramarine eyes. Her black hair was short and choppy. She was very, very pale, but with a sprinkle of freckles across her face. Her cheekbones were high and very sharp, had jaw was strong. But she did not look at all friendly. She looked around the room before speaking, and Sabrina almost thought that when the girl's eyes met hers, there was an electric jolt coming through them. This girl wasn't normal.

"My name's Marion, sir. Just Marion."


End file.
